The Eastern Bay Hybrids
by Excalibur13
Summary: When a friend is kidnapped by humans, the Hybrids invade Jump City in search of him. The Teen Titans mistake their destructive actions and try to defeat as though they were bad guys. When Slade steps in with a surprise, will anything ever be right again?


**I do not own Teen Titans! I only own the characters listed below. Sorry if I sorta copied someone, but it's not my fault; I made these up a long time ago. **

The Eastern Bay Hybrids

Characters

**Ariana Moonscratch**

Species: human/cat/phoenix Hybrid

Hair/fur: black

Eyes: one blue and one green

Wings: red and gold feathers

Apparel: white and black shirt, white Capris, green and black Cat Stone on a black bracelet

**Raina Swiftshadow**

Species: human/dragon Hybrid

Hair: silvery-blue

Eyes: red

Wings/scales: sapphire blue

Apparel: brown leather shirt, short black shorts, red Dragon Stone on a black bracelet

**Salina Sharptalon**

Species: human/griffin Hybrid

Hair/fur: golden blond (brown tuft-tipped tail)

Eyes: black

Wings: golden brown feathers

Apparel: white wrap-around shirt, green skirt, golden Griffin Stone on a silver bracelet

**Cinder Fuzzyleaf**

Species: human/butterfly

Hair: dark green

Eyes: hazel-green

Wings: pastel green and black

Apparel: lavender-colored petal dress, brown sandals, dark purple Flower Stone on a gold bracelet

**Kiana Stormflight**

Species: human/snowy owl

Hair: white

Eyes: yellow

Wings: white feathers

Apparel: black long-sleeved with white faux fur cuffs (including around the waist), black tights with the same white faux fur around the ankles, white Teardrop Jewel on a silver chain necklace

**Antonio Echoblade**

Species: human/bat

Hair: black

Eyes: gray, blind

Wings: black, leathery

Apparel: white shirt with a thick, black, diagonal stripe; black shorts, black Sword Stone on a black chain

**Cricket**

Species: shape-shifter

Hair: black

Eyes: lavender

Skin: purple

Apparel: black jumpsuit with a vertical green stripe, silver belt, black shoes

**Maya Fuzzyleaf**

Species: human/butterfly

Hair: blond

Eyes: blue

Wings: yellow and black

Apparel: yellow and black long-sleeved shirt, yellow skirt with black spandex underneath, blue Diamond Jewel on a gold chain

**Alexa Starsnow**

Species: human/rabbit/songbird

Hair: gray-brown (gray rabbit ears and tail)

Eyes: black

Wings: silver feathers

Apparel: silver long-sleeved shirt, dark-gray and brown skirt with black spandex underneath, gray Heart Stone on a dark silver chain bracelet

**Diablo Swiftshadow**

Species: human/dragon

Hair: flaming red

Eyes: crystal blue

Wings/scales: red

Apparel: red sleeveless shirt, blue and red striped tights, red and blue Rock Jewel on a black ring

**Tigro Silvershine**

Species: human/tiger

Hair: dark brown (Mohawk)

Eyes: green

Skin: tanned with black tabby stripes (they look like tattoos)

Apparel: brown sleeveless shirt over a black T-shirt; brown shorts, brown Triangle Stone on a black leather bracelet

Prologue

He ran along the steep ditch, flattening his ears as the air flowed into them harshly. He was panting heavily and his eyes were glazed over with weariness. He had to reach the Hybrids' Canyon before they caught up to him; he'd be safe there.

Stupid human curiousity! Those teenagers were not letting up. He could hear them chasing after him; it wasn't hard because they sounded like a horde of badgers fighting.

He sensed the feeling that drew the Hybrids to their Canyon; it was the only way to find it. He followed the trail of nothing, knowing deep inside himself that he was going the right way.

"I see him!" came the dreaded call of one of the humans. "He's headed this way!"

He ran faster, picking up the pace while trying to keep on the trail. He ran silently; maybe the humans would give up before he reached the Canyon. No, probably not.

He was almost there; the feeling was stronger now. He was probably still at least a mile away, but he could cover that ground in less than a half hour.

Suddenly, his foot slipped over the side on the ditch and landed heavily on the rocks that lined it. Sharp pain sliced through his leg as a jagged rock left a gash in it.

Before he knew it, the teenagers were upon him. One threw a thick net over him and tied the ends together before pulling him up out of the short ravine. He thrashed around to get free, but the net was restricting his movements and his wound stung when it rubbed against the rough ropes. Salina had been right: never go to the city across the bay, especially without someone with wings.

He unsheathed his claws and slashed at the net, much to the surprise of the teenagers. The ropes were thick, but it wasn't impossible to cut through them. The teenagers quickly hauled him back through the forest.

His sight became fuzzy as blood poured out of his leg. His thrashing grew weaker until he stopped entirely, fading into the blackness that was unconsciousness.

The teenagers dragged Tigro to their awaiting truck and drove him back to Jump City.


End file.
